Digimon World 4
January 6 2005 June 2 2005 September 2 2005 |genre = Adventure |modes = Single, Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: Everyone (E) PEGI: 12+ |platforms = PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube |media = 1 CD-ROM |requirements = |input = Controller }} Digimon World 4 (known as Digimon World X in Japan) is the second Digimon video game on PlayStation 2, GameCube and Xbox game consoles simultaneously. The game was discontinued due to lack of sales. Instead of being a standard RPG like the previous Digimon games, Digimon World 4 has hack and slash gameplay and supports up to four players. Story The game offers a choice of one of four starter Digimon: Dorumon, Veemon, Guilmon, and Agumon. They are each new members of the "D.S.G. (Digital Security Guard)." Based on Digital Monster X-Evolution, it is immediately revealed that a computer virus known as the "X-virus" is spreading quickly and is infecting many Digimon. "The Yamato Server" has disappeared, and a new server known as "The Doom Server" has taken its place. When the first few sections of Level 1 are completed the player finds out that The Doom Server may in fact be The Yamato Server. The player is then sent to destroy the "Doom Dome." This is where the first real boss appears, Apocalymon. There is no difference between each game system, except for the graphics. Playable Characters Starters * Agumon * Dorumon * Guilmon * Veemon Unlockable Characters * Alphamon * Beelzemon X * BlackWarGreymon X * ClavisAngemon * Gallantmon Crimson Mode * HerculesKabuterimon X * Imperialdramon Fighter Mode * Imperialdramon Paladin Mode * MetalGarurumon X * Susanoomon * WarGreymon X * WereGarurumon X * Omnimon Magic * There are five stages of Magic: Petty, Mega, Giga, Terra, and Infinity. * There are three types of Magic: Blast, Force, and Heal. ** Blast: Fire, Ice, Dark, Bolt, Impact, Venom, Cutter, Bomb. All of these go from Petty to Infinity. ** Force: Bind, Freeze, Pwr down, Pwr up, Sleep, Speed. All of these go from Petty to Infinity. ** Heal: Heal light, Heal aura, Cure light, Cure aura, Raise. All of these go from Petty to Infinity. * To get the blast tech to 301 to upgrade it up to mega then 331 to get the second blast attack Tech * Tech is required for specific weapons and certain magic ranks. ** List of Tech: Bash, Slash, Crush, Shot, Stab, Blast, Force, Heal, Blunt. Modes * Normal * Hard * Very hard Enemy Digimon * Arukenimon * Gekomon * Goblimon (also known as Goburimon) * Imperialdramon * Infermon * Kokatorimon * MarineDevimon * Megadramon * Minotarumon * Mummymon * Numemon * Ogremon * Otamamon * Pharaohmon * Raremon * Sukamon * Tortomon * Tyrannomon Bosses * Apocalymon (known as Apokarimon) * Blossomon * Crusadermon (known as LordKnightmon) * Diaboromon * Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode * MaloMyotismon * Mammothmon * Scorpiomon * ShogunGekomon * SkullGreymon * Mecha Rogue X Other Digimon * Leomon * MetalEtemon * Ophanimon * PrinceMamemon * Seraphimon Locations * Main Lobby Where the game begins. Also where the player purchases items and receives missions. * Death Valley The first place the player goes to stop the X virus and the place where Leomon is found and must be saved. The player must go into dark caves to get the IDs from the Blossomon and Mammothmon that lives there. Apokarimon is the main boss of Death Valley. * Dry Land A hot, dry land featuring pyramids full of Mummymon. IDs must be obtained from Scorpiomon and SkullGreymon. MaloMyotismon is the main boss of Dry Land. * Venom Jungle A jungle where there are many poisonous plants. There are three keys in this area that are obtained from Diaboromon, ShogunGekomon and thre Mecha Rogue 04's. Lucemon is the main boss of Venom Jungle * Machine Pit The final stage in the game; where some quests are completed for the DigiElves. This area only requires two keys and are obtained from a Mecha Rogue 05 and LordKnightmon. Mecha Rogue X is the main boss of the Machine Pit as well as the final boss of the whole game. Trivia This game contained a special limited edition Dorumon card (from the Digimon Collectable Card Game) inserted in specially marked packages of the GameCube and PlayStation 2 versions. See Also * List of characters in Digimon World 4 Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Xbox games Category:GameCube games Category:Digimon video games Category:Games